Into the Halls of Orzammar
by lemonjay
Summary: A quick story of our noble Aeducan's return to Orzammar after his exile to the Deep Roads


Dragon Age: Origins is owned by BioWare. I thank BioWare for creating such an amazing game filled with such great characters and for allowing us all to play with them (that sounded far dirtier than I intended). In this story our noble Aeducan has missed Gorim in Denerim and is unaware of what has transpired in Orzammar since his exile.

Any comments or criticisms are welcome - Thank you for reading

* * *

As they walked the path that led to surface entrance to the great dwarven city of Orzammar Thorgrim could not help but feel apprehension of returning to the city of his birth, the city of his shame. His steps came more heavily and his pace slowed as he fell behind his companions his thoughts full of worry and regret.

_What will my father say when he sees me? Will he be happy that I survived the Deep Roads or does he think me a kin-slayer despite my denials? And my companions, how will they react when they hear that their leader is a Prince of Orzammar exiled and sentenced to die for the crime of killing his elder brother the Crown Prince Trian- will they believe the lies? _

So many questions pressed in on him that he had to stop and calm his thoughts. How he had dreaded the day when their journey to raise allies against the Blight would bring him back to Orzammar. If he was being honest with himself even though he missed his family, his friends, the city and the company of other dwarves he had hoped to never return to this place. Thorgrim had finally come to a state of inner peace regarding his expulsion from Orzammar and feared his return would rip open his barely healed wounds and leave him dead and bloody in the Hall of Heroes. Surprisingly it was Morrigan who called for the party to stop and rest one of the rare acts of compassion and perhaps understanding from the witch.

_I have to tell my companions...my friends who I really am before we enter the Halls of Orzammar,_ Thorgrim thought to himself as he began to tell his story but the words that came out of his mouth were not those he had intended. "Alistair, we are nearly at the surface entrance to Orzammar no more than one half hour though I suspect it is less as we are already standing above the city. I would like for you to take the leadwhen we speak to the guards manning the entrance."

"Wouldn't it be better if you a fellow dwarf spoke to them Thorgrim?" Alistair asked.

"No it would not, I am a surface dwarf now," Thorgrim said bitterly. "A sun-touched dwarf who has lost his stone sense and is without caste and clan; to them I am a traitor to my race and an object of pity at best."

"How can they think like that?" Leliana asked.

"Leliana, we dwarves are a proud and stubborn race bound by tradition. Our heads are buried in the stone too proud to recognize that we are an empire in decline. Our ancient empire once stretched underground throughout all of Thedas and now all that remains are Orzammar and Kal-Sharok both cities isolated and losing ground to the darkspawn every year. The old ways see too many of our young able warriors die stupidly in the petty maneuverings of the clans rather than in battle against our enemies. As for the casteless I can only hope that none of you see my people's shame."

"You have told stories to us all Leliana of the 'Great Game' in Orlais and the political workings of its nobility but I tell you that the schemers of Orlais pale in comparison to those of Orzammar," spat Thorgrim.

"What can you tell us about the city?" Wynne asked.

"How do I describe it since my words will never do justice to its beauty. You have all seen dwarven craftsmanship up here but know that the greatest of my people's works are rarely if ever seen upon the surface. A master smith might take years to complete a sword and never use but rather have it sit upon the hearth in his family's home as a testament to his skill and an inspiration to his children. And the statues, when we pass through the gates into Orzammar and into the Hall of Heroes I challenge all of you not to be awed by the statues of the Paragons, the best of my people. No, you will have to see and experience the city for yourselves though I will be happy to answer any questions."

Before rising Thorgrim removed his full helm from his pack and put it on hiding his face and hopefully his identity until he could see his father.

The group approached the massive doors that served as the entrance to Orzammar and found a shrill man arguing with the guard captain.

"As I have told you before, my name is Imrek and I must be allowed to speak the Deshyr or Lords or whoever is in charge here. I bring a message from King Loghain and I must be allowed to enter."

"I have already told you human that none may enter Orzammar until further notice. You may camp in the marketplace and we will notify when my orders change but until I hear otherwise no one shall pass," the Captain said forcefully.

"Captain, We respectfully request entrance into the fabled city of Orzammar," Alistair said and gave a slight bow.

"Does any human have ears?" the exasperated captain said. "As I just finished telling this one none may enter the city until further notice."

"We are Grey Wardens come to speak to the honourable King Endrin Aeducan. A Blight has begun and we ask our traditional allies for aid," Alistair said handing over the treaty between the Grey Wardens and Orzammar.

The Captain studied the treaties and finally said, "Atrast Vala Grey Wardens you are free to enter the Great City of Orzammar however I fear that your journey may prove futile. King Endrin is dead and the Assembly has been unable to choose a successor."

Thorgrim gasped and staggered back a step at the sudden news his father had passed.

"The Grey Wardens killed King Cailan and betrayed Ferelden! You cannot allow these traitors entry while denying those who speak for the King." Imrek said.

Thorgrim quickly stepped to and grabbed Imrek at the neck pulling him down forcefully while punching him twice causing the messenger's face to explode with blood. He quickly spun around and threw Imrek's limp body at his mage bodyguard before he could cast a spell. He drew his sword and faced Imrek's remaining bodyguard who stood as though in shock that his comrades had already fallen. "You can draw your blade and die here and now or walk away and live - The choice is yours."

Thorgrim watched as the soldier drew his sword and slowly placed it on the ground before him and surrendered. He turned to see his companions wearing expressions that ran the gamut of impressed in the case of Sten, to Alistair's confused and finally to concern on Wynne and Leliana. "Come there is much to do and little enough time to do it in," he said gruffly as he walked past them.

They entered the Hall of Heroes and behind him he could hear a few gasps of admiration for the artistry and scale of Paragon's statues. He urged them on driving them forward like a bronto pulling a cart. They exited the Hall and passed through the doors which led to the Commons and Thorgrim stopped suddenly and barely felt Alistair walk into him so fixed on what his eyes saw before him.

His brother Bhelen the true kin-slayer of the Aeducan's surrounded by his loyal stooges angrily shouting at Lord Harrowmont his father's chief advisor and a trusted family friend who himself was surrounded by warriors from his family. A large contingent of guards stood by as if to prevent an outbreak of violence and upon seeing Bhelen who had killed their brother and framed him for the murder in order to eliminate any competition to the throne and after hearing that their father had returned to the stone no doubt with Bhelen's assistance Thorgrim was certain that violence was likely by his own hand.

"_**Bhelen**_," Thorgrim yelled at the top of voice bringing all to silence and who turned en masse to regard him. Thorgrim reached up and removed his helm before continuing, "_**Kin-slayer - Have you murdered our father as you did our brother Trian.**_" He threw his helm to the ground and drew his sword.

The colour left Bhelen's face as he backed away in fear. "Arrest this nameless murdering exile and hold him for execution," he said in an unsteady voice.

"_**Brother I swear by our ancestors that if you murdered our father as well I will tear down Orzammar itself with my bare hands to reach you and avenge his death**_," Throrgrim said and his anger was like a furnace whose heat burned all close to him as those nearby stepped away from the dwarven Warden. "I challenge you to a proving dear brother and let the ancestors determine your innocence."

"You have no rights here Thorgrim; you are nameless stricken from the Memories, an exile without caste or clan and you cannot challenge me." Bhelen taunted. "You don't even have enough honour to die in the Deep Roads killing Orzammar's enemies as you were sentenced."

"I am a Grey Warden now brother and even those in your pocket know that I have slain more darkspawn and defeated more enemies of Orzammar than the least of Good King Endrin's three sons. You speak of honour but no true Aeducan would ever refuse my challenge only a coward."

One of Bhelen's stooges drew his blade and advanced on Thorgrim.

"Mekty nea shrowkan ton yo," Thorgrim said as the dwarf approached. He dodged the first swing and kicked the dwarf's sword arm knocking the blade away and then swung his sword and decapitated the dwarf whose head landed at Bhelen's feet.

"Lords please return to your estates we cannot have further violence in the Commons," the Commander of the Guard said loudly as he along with his men stepped forward between the two princes. "Kin-slayer, you may be a Grey Warden and that duster forced your hand but I cannot allow violence on the streets of Orzammar."

"I did not welcome that fools death Commander but I agree there is a time and place for battle and this is not it. We have important business to discuss with the Assembly a Blight is upon the surface and the Grey Wardens have come to ask that their Dwarven allies stand with them," Thorgrim said as he sheathed his sword and watched his cowardly brother retreat likely back to the palace.

Lord Harrowmont walked over to Thorgrim and gripped him by the shoulders. "I know that your father would be happy to know that you managed to escape the Deep Roads and join the Wardens."

"Please Lord Harrowmont take me to where my father returned to the stone and then we can discuss how he died," said Thorgrim.

He followed Lord Harrowmont through the Commons and up to the Diamond Quarter and finally to large statue of his father standing next to the statue of his mother, his parents united again in the stone as their bodies were below.

Thorgrim knelt down between both statues removed his armoured gloves and placed a bare hand on each. "Father, I regret you that you returned to the stone thinking that I had slain Trian and lay dead in the Deep Roads without honour and name," he said quietly. He removed his hands from the statues and drew the dagger at his waist and sliced the palm of each hand drawing blood and again placed his hands on the stone. "I swear to you both by my own life's blood that I played no part in Trian's death. Father I know that Aeducan honour was paramount to you - know that I will not allow Bhelen to destroy whatever honour remains in the Aeducan name. Mother, I am sorry that I have been unable to visit for so long please know that I have thought of you often. Perhaps if you had been alive your wise counsel could have prevented...if only Trian was not so easily fooled into thinking that I desired the throne our family would not have fallen so low...though I truly doubt it. I am sorry to tell you mother that your youngest is a kin-slayer; he is manipulative, devious and it grants me no pleasure to say he is a coward but none could guess he would go this far. I beseech thee Queen Jorda to grant me the strength and the wisdom to prevail without sinking to my brother's depths." He leaned forward and placed his forehead against the stone of his mother and remained there for a time finally he rose and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and turned to Harrowmont.

"How did my father die Lord Harrowmont," Thorgrim asked.

"Please come back to my estate and we will talk in private." They followed Lord Harrowmont back to his estate and to his office and when Harrowmont tried to usher his companions outside Throgrim spoke up.

"No Lord Harrowmont my companions can stay. I have been less than honest about my past to those who I travel with and call my friends and the weight of my secrets has been a burden upon me that I would like to throw off. Before we begin can you tell me what has become of my second, Gorim Saelac?"

"I am sorry to tell you Thorgrim that Gorim was exiled to the surface; your brother and his allies in the Assembly saw to that. Your father saw Gorim before he was exiled and he swore to your father that you did not murder your brother and I know that your father believed him. He sent with Gorim a letter for you and he prayed each day to the stone that you had somehow survived. He died knowing that you were not a kin-slayer Thorgrim."

Tears again fell from Thorgrim's eyes and this time he made no attempt to hide them. "Then why could my father not have spoken on my behalf when I was unfairly convicted by those sucking on my brother's poisonous teat and sentenced to die alone in Deep Roads," he raged at Harrowmont.

"You know the answer as well as I Thorgrim. Your father seemed to want to remain blissfully ignorant of the dangers of having three princes of Orzammar despite warnings from all those close to him. King Endrin always chose to see his sons in the best light ignoring their flaws. Trian was arrogant and entitled as if being named by your father as his successor would make it so. We warned your father that Trian was likely never to be accepted by the Assembly. Bhelen acknowledged as the least of three sons whose greatest and only accomplishment seemed to be of having no accomplishments but clearly now we can see that the schemer was biding his time and the depths of his lust for power. And finally you Thorgrim, the middle son and favourite of both the King and Orzammar accomplished in battle and wise beyond your years. It was you that we recommended your father name as his successor even though your beliefs and general disdain for the petty politics of the Assembly would likely mean an assault on our traditions and you spending your entire reign fending off assassination. Unlike your brothers you never sought or expected the throne but if named your honour and sense of duty would force you to accept. Your father was an honourable man and could not believe that any son of his could so shame your house and he feared your family's secrets exposed for all of Orzammar to see and if you doubt my words then read his own," Harrowmont said and passed Thorgrim a letter from within his desk. Thorgrim opened it and recognized his father's script.

_My Lord Harrowmont,_

_My guilt weighs heavily on me, and I know now that I was a fool. Only a fool would cut out his own heart and burn it for the sake of appearances. I allowed the Assembly to send my child to exile and death because I feared an inquiry into Trian's murder would taint our house with scandal. You have been my rock and my shield these long months and for that I thank you. But I must ask for one thing more. I wish to discover if my child survived. Even the smallest trace will set my mind at ease. Send your men, your scouts, anyone who will go!_

_Bhelen thinks I am mad. He says that if word spreads of my wish, our House will be undone. He doesn't know that Aeducan is already lost. I destroyed us when I sacrificed what was most precious. Please Pyral, help me. I come to you not as a king, but as a father._

_Endrin_

Thorgrim finished the letter and embraced the dwarven Lord. "Thank you Lord Harrowmont to read it from his own hand that he truly did not die thinking me guilty does my heart good."

"After your exile your father was a broken man consumed by grief and loss. He became very sick with a lingering illness; could Bhelen have been responsible beyond the obvious I cannot say though he was never far from your father's side. On his deathbed your father sent Bhelen away and named me his successor and made me promise that Bhelen would never take the throne," said Harrowmont. "Unfortunately we both underestimated how many deshyrs' pockets Bhelen had lined. The Assembly is stalemated with neither Bhelen or I having enough votes to be crowned. Perhaps you will be able to help break the deadlock?"

"If Bhelen had any honour he would have accepted my challenge and the issued would be resolved," Thorgrim slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Your brother would never be so foolish as to meet you in fair combat," replied Harrowmont. "Please Thorgrim I could not help but overhear your prayers to your parents and I know that despite all he has done you do not wish to slay your brother and I would not see you become kin-slayer on my behalf. We will find another way."

"You overheard...you all overheard," Thorgrim said as he turned to face his companions. The embarrassment on their faces and Alistair looking at the ground rather than meet his eyes was answer enough.

"Forgive us Warden but the expert craftsmanship of the dwarves you told us about is indeed true as your whispered prayers were clearly heard as though you were speaking directly to us," Zevran said then added with a wink. "You also did say that you wanted to be more honest with those you follow you."

"My Lord you travel with strange companions," Harrowmont stated.

"That I do My Lord, that I do though I challenge you to find ones finer," Thorgrim replied.

They had a meal in the Harrowmont estate and Thorgrim was able to catch up on some of the news as well as tell his story and as they prepared to leave Alistair handed Thorgrim his helm which he had forgotten in the Commons and he now stored in his pack.

"Aren't you going to wear your helm?" Alistair asked.

"There is no need now," Thorgrim answered and looked at his friends. "Those that know me and who I care about know the truth and that is enough for me to endure the insults and listen to the lies."


End file.
